The present inventions relates to connectors, and more particularly, to a connector which provides a good electromagnetic conduction mechanism.
In electronic devices, the electromagnetic interference (EMI) has two typical paths to follow when leaving or entering an electronic circuit: a radiated path and a conducted path. That is, the EMI may leak out of gaps, slots, openings and any discontinuities that may be present in a housing of the electronic device. The EMI may also be coupled to and hence travel over power, signal and control lines to leave the housing. If a connector is provided with a good electromagnetic conduction mechanism, the electronic device using the connector can be free of interferences of static electricity or electromagnetic waves and also the electronic device itself cannot be a source of EMI. This is particularly true for a high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) connector.